


Rain, Rain...

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [18]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: It's raining.





	

‘’S pouring out.’ Ben sits up to listen to the sharp rattle of rain against the curtained windows.

‘Mmm…’ Leonard curls closer to Ben’s warmth and tugs the blankets up around his shoulders. The room outside the bed is cold and Ben’s movement has let in a draft. Leonard pushes his knee against Ben’s and slides a hand over the angle of Ben’s hip, cupping his hand over the base of Ben’s soft cock.

‘Leo--’ Ben slips back down under the blankets, his own hands finding Leonard’s hips. ‘--if you’re going to go back tonight--’

Leonard shakes his head without opening his eyes; the tip of his nose rubs against Ben’s collarbone and he follows the movement until his lips are pressed against warm skin. ‘Doesn’t matter,’ he says, only lifting his lips enough to let the words be audible. ‘Nobody’s waiting for me.’

‘We’ll have to be up first thing,’ Ben says. 

‘I know.’ Leonard sucks a kiss into the thin skin just below Ben’s collarbone and then slides lower, pulling the blankets over his head and tonguing his way over Ben’s nipples.

Ben hisses and arches forward against him and the wind rushes by outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than that it's raining like hell in Boston tonight.


End file.
